1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, and more particularly to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which has excellent color-image fastness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographically usable reagents which are slightly soluble in water include oil-soluble couplers, anti-oxidants for preventing color-fading, color-fogging, and color amalgamation (such as alkyl hydroquinones, alkyl phenols, chromans, and coumarones), membrane-harding agents, oil-soluble filter dyes, oil-soluble UV absorbers, oil-soluble fluorescent whitening agents, DIR compounds (such as DIR hydroquinones and colorless DIR couplers), developers, dye developers, DDR redox compounds, and DDR couplers. They are dissolved in a suitable oil-forming agent, i.e., a solvent with a high boiling point (b.p.). The dissolved reagents are dispersed in a hydrophilic organic colloidal solution, particularly in a gelatin solution, in the presence of a surfactant. In the dispersed state, they are contained in a hydrophilic organic colloidal layer (such as a light-sensitive emulsion layer, a filter layer, a backing layer, an antihalation layer, an intermediate layer, and a protective layer). As the solvent with a high boiling point, phthalic ester compounds and phosphoric ester compounds are generally used.
Esters of phthalic acid and esters of phosphoric acid are organic solvents having a high-boiling point, and have been widely used due to their excellent ability of dispersing couplers, good affinity with colloidal systems such as of gelatin, contribution to the stability of developed colors, contribution to the hue of developed colors, chemical stability when they are included in light-sensitive materials, and availability at low costs.
However, these known high b.p. organic solvents (for example, phthalic esters containing alkyl groups and phosphoric esters containing alkyl groups) are not yet satisfactory for use in recent light-sensitive materials, for which high performance is required, because they are insufficient to prevent fading of color images due to light, heat and humidity, and the generation of stains. For example, high b.p. organic solvents comprising an alkenyl group disclosed in JP-A-59-149,348 and JP-A-57-173,835 have effects insufficient to prevent fading of color images due to light, heat and humidity, and the generation of stains.
It has been desired to overcome these drawbacks, in particular for a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material comprising a support having thereon one or more layers including at least one light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer comprising at least one diffusion-resistant coupler which undergoes a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of an aromatic primary amine developer to form a dye.